Bittersweet Goodbyes
by ateebs
Summary: Ino's leaving to get married, and she and Sakura bother learn a valuable lesson in letting go. InoxSaku, InoxShika shoujo ai, kind of.


"Sakura-chan look!" Ino crowed. Sakura turned to watch as Ino stepped over the threshold of the house out onto the sidewalk. "It's like the first word of a new story. Bye, Sakura-chan's home!"

_"I'll _never_ find someone who lives up to my standards!" Ino complained. "I'm talking husband material here!" Sakura ignored her, hoping that the theatrics would cease eventually. Ino's head popped up over the arm of the couch. "Hey! Marry me, yeah?"_

Sakura chuckled aloud, remembering her expression. "What are you laughing at?" Ino pouted.

"Nothing," Sakura replied, her laughter dying in her throat. Well, Ino had gotten her wish. She was getting married next week, while Sakura would be in their house. Alone.

"You're going to be late," she muttered, to get Ino off of her case for a bit. Ino picked up her bag with one hand, and reached out for Sakura's with the other, lacing their fingers together. Then she leaned over, to mutter into the pinkette's ear, "You know this isn't over."

Sakura turned to her, an amused expression on her face. Ino glared back. It might have been more fearsome had she been able to hold the expression for more than a few seconds. But Ino, being extremely impatient, just admitted defeat and leaned in, her eyes half-lidded. Sakura ducked, almost giving Ino a mouthful of hair. Ino pulled back.

"No?"

"No."

_"NO!"_

_"C'mon, it's just a kiss, you prude! We're practically married already anyways!" Ino practically begged, leaning in again._

_"Just because you-" Sakura faked to the right, then made a quick move to the left. "-put our names on some cheap marriage contract that you got from GOOGLE IMAGES-" She dodged another onslaught of arms and lips. "-does not mean we're kissing!"_

_Ino finally caught her, pinning her against the ground. Sakura struggle to sit up, but her shoulders were firmly pressed to the ground. Ino, glad to have caught her prey, set about persuading her. "C'mon Sakura-chan," she whined. "We were sworn enemies this time last year! _That_ was a challenge! This is..." She shrugged her shoulders._

_She grinned as Sakura huffed, "Fine! But-" she switched positions, "-I'll take over here, being the husband, Mrs. Haruno." _

_Ino lips turned up into a huge smile, as she waited for the softness of the woman's lips against her own. She was not disappointed._

"How did I let you get me into this- that?" Sakura chuckled. Ino began to giggle as well, tugging her along. She squeezed the shorter woman's hand in her own. Something was off. She turned to her Sakura, face full of confusion. "You took off your ring."

Sakura nodded, rubbing her hand self consciously. "What'd you do with it?"

"Chucked it," Sakura replied, nonchalantly. Ino ducked her head, Sakura's lack of a reaction making her ashamed of her own.

"The, uh, Valentine's Day socks?"

"Trashed 'em."

"All the crap in my room?"

"Either you sent it ahead, or it's gone." Ino slipped her hand out of Sakura's and turned away, sulking. Sakura fought herself for a bit. "It'll be easier. For me."

She cleared her throat. "Besides, I see that someone _else_ isn't wearing their ring." Ino hesitated. "It just seems kind of sudden. I don't want to rush it." Sakura gave her her no excuses face. Ino sighed, slipping it on.

"It's beautiful," Sakura whispered. _You're beautiful_. Ino laughed, a slightly strained, but natural sound.

"Yeah, he said that it was troublesome, having to find me exactly right ring," she laughed.

"He sounds great, all these things he's done for you, so thoughtful," Sakura recited, smiling tightly. That was a real ring.

_"I'm home!" she yelled, kicking off her shoes. Her eyes widened in surprise. Ino was sitting on the floor in front of her panting, obviously from running, but acting as if she'd been waiting there the whole time. _

_"Welcome home!" the blonde smiled brightly up at her "husband". "Would you like a bath, dinner-" she leaned forward, licking her lips "-or me?" Sakura laughed at the blonde's cute gesture._

_"Dinner, please." She followed as Ino bounced into the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she surveyed the kitchen. "Wow this place is a mess."_

_"Well I'm sorry I was getting ready for you!" Ino replied, with a hint of venom. The blonde's attitude had changed so quickly that Sakura blinked hard. Wait, had she said her comment out loud? Well, no matter. The real problem at hand here no was Ino's tone._

_"Well I'm sorry I don't enjoy coming home to a kitchen that looks like a pigsty!" she snarled, playing off of her old nickname for the girl._

_"Watch it, forehead," Ino growled, pointing a finger. Sakura crossed her arms, her heart beating swiftly as anger rushed through her veins. Then she took a deep breath, uncrossed her arms, and closed the distance between them._

_"Look, I'm sorry," she started. Surprise flashed across Ino's face. She had never known the pinkette to back down ever. "I could talk to my enemy like that, and maybe my best friend, but definitely not my wife."_

_"Damn straight, you cheesy bitch," Ino huffed, turning around. She still wanted to be angry and tensed as Sakura hugged her from behind. Her heart beat faster. Had the woman always been so touchy? She'd never really noticed it before._

_"Maybe this will make up for it," Sakura said, pulling out a small box. Ino gasped, and grabbed it so fast that Sakura didn't even see her hand. Ino gasped as she saw the ring. It had a band of white gold, and a cluster of diamonds that resembled a flower. "I have to get you one," she gasped._

_"Forget it, it's just a small ring, something nice to do for you," Sakua shrugged. "I know you've been trying pretty hard around here so..." She shrugged again._

_Ino hugged her tightly, her stubborn streak arising again. "I'll get you one. And you better wear it everyday or else!"_

_"I promise," Sakura laughed, trying to remember the last time that she'd been so happy._

"You missed your train."

"Yeah." They looked at each other, unsure of how to react. Sakura tried to figure out what a friendly reaction to this would be, but her brain appeared to have gone on vacation. Just as she opened her mouth to say something that she was sure would come out as complete gibberish, Ino's phone began to buzz.

"Hey," Ino answered. "No, I missed it. Well I'm with my-" she paused for a couple of minutes, until his voice snapped her back to reality "-my friend, sorry. I think I could stay here another night and catch the next one tomorrow."

Sakura kicked at the ground, aiming her gaze downward so that Ino wouldn't see her panicked expression. It wasn't that she didn't want the blonde to come home with her, but that she wanted it too much. And if that happened, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back what she'd been trying not to say all week. She'd beg Ino not to go, tell her how much she loved her, and make it impossible for them to be friends later on. No, Ino could not stay at their, or rather, _her_ house tonight.

"You're here?" Ino marveled. "Of course you knew this was going to happen you freaking genius. Alright be there in a sec." She closed the phone and looked to Sakura. "Thank god, if I had stayed another night, I wouldn't have been able to leave."

Sakura laughed, because that statement should have been a joke. Ino quickly joined in. _Better late than never_, Sakura thought. Ino bit her lip, and didn't move, as if she had more to say.

"Goodbye Ino," Sakura prompted. Ino snapped out of it.

"Goodbye," Ino repeated, turning to leave. Sakura turned to go as well when she heard, "Sakura?"

Ino was back, panting like she'd ran back. Sakura glanced back in confusion. "You have everything?"

"Yes, I just, well, I love you Mr. Haruno," she said jokingly, a little crooked smile on her face. Sakura's heart broke all over again at the expression on the blonde's face. Though the words had been said as a joke, Ino face, and heart, were open and vulnerable right now. She suddenly knew, at that moment, that she could have her back. Five simple words, and Ino would be running back into her arms. But Ino didn't need someone like her.

"Love you too, Mrs. _Nara_," Sakura stressed. Ino blinked, then nodded, thanks and apologies all wrapped up into one gesture. Her expression was so poignant and raw, that Sakura had to look away. And when she looked back, Ino was gone.

"Well that wasn't so hard," she congratulated herself, as she crouched down on the sidewalk and began to bawl.


End file.
